Fallin' For YOU!
by ScarletDragonClaw
Summary: Levy is insecure about her own feelings towards Gajeel. She knows that it is love, but she is one hundred percent sure that he does not feel the same way. When Lucy finds Levy crying behind the guild hall, she is for sure that she will not allow her best friend to deal with a heartbreak that is not needed. Prepare yourself Gajeel! Based off the song Fallin' for you.


Hey! This is a one shot that I wrote based off of a song that I think, really describes Gajeel and Levy... Or maybe that's just me ;).

Anyway hope you guys like it and there is a link below of the video itself.

watch?v=x6eEKnf6xWU

* * *

 **Falling For YOU**

The tears slowly streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them. The pain was too much. I had gone too far. By stepping of the edge I had sworn not to. I had opened myself to his choices and the scars that he could cause. I knew that the love I felt toward Gajeel was real. But it hurt that he never looked back at me the same way. I was only just a little girl to him nothing more, nothing less. I sat there behind the guild letting the tears gently glide down my face. The cold nipped my already red nose. It was winter and the clouds were slowly moving overhead, warning us about the upcoming snow storm. I bit down on my hand, hard, to keep the sobs from echoing out. I knew that if anyone found me like this the whole guild would find out quickly. It hurt to much though. I couldn't even put on a fake smile to reassure that I was okay to my friends.

"Levy?..." I heard a voice call out from across the clearing.

I whipped my head towards the voice, only to relax, once I see that it was only Lu-chan and not the man who had caused me to feel as lonely and weak as I did. She gasped as she noticed my red eyes and, the tear stains along my red cheeks. I cringed slightly as I realised that there would be an onslaught of questions. I could see her shoulders tense immediately as she crouched down in front of me. Thankfully she kept her voice down when she asked me her questions.

"What's wrong Levy? Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?" She almost whispered. I stayed still for several seconds before replying in the most positive way possible. I didn't want to worry Lu-chan with my own problems too much.

"Lu-chan…" my voice cracked from the held back sobs, "Do you mind if we talked about this at your house?" I almost started crying again. She quickly nodded to my selfish request. I sighed in relief. I didn't want anyone to walk in on the conversation that we would be having. Lu-chan being the strong mage she was called out both Virgo and Gemini out. She asked Gemini to go in the guild as herself as not to arouse any suspicion, and as asked Virgo to bring us back to her apartment. With a poof Gemini transformed into Lu-chan, and Virgo had us out of there and in Lu-chan's apartment in seconds. I sat down on the couch with a plop as Lu-chan went to go brew to warm cups of hot chocolate. The timer ticked down quietly as she walked over and joined me on the couch with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Can you tell me what wrong Levy?" She asked gently. I nodded and started to re-account my own personal feelings and ideas about Gajeel's feelings.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

My anger increased with every word that came out of my best friends mouth. I internally cringed at each word that she said that diminished herself and her feelings. My hands clenched into fists as she explained why she was so sure that Gajeel felt nothing towards herself. "I know that I'm not as pretty as you, Lu-chan, or Mirajane and Juvia. I'm not a strong mage either like Evergreen and Cana. All I have are my books. Plus he goes around calling me Shrimp and Bookworm. Of course he would never feel anything for me. Maybe I'll just give up on him….".

I didn't let Levy finish her sentence. My hand unclenched and went straight to her face. I had slapped her from my own anger and frustration.

"Levy Mcgarden, you are not weak or ugly. You are a beautiful, strong mage that can totally do better than doubt herself because of one stupid, idiotic boy. You hear me? Never doubt yourself Levy." My voice quieted down as I looked at Levy's shocked face and red cheek.

"Sure you may not be as strong as Gajeel is physically but that makes sense. I mean the guy is huge." She giggled at that. Smiling I continued on. "But that doesn't mean you're any weaker than him. You are so much smarter than that metalhead. I doubt he could ever translate or write runes as fast as you can. Don't ever doubt yourself no matter what others think of you. You understand me?" I left her off there knowing that she would have understood my point. Grinning, she flung herself at me wrapping her elegant arms around me. Grinning we sat there together before I pulled back.

"Now, lets stop with this pity fest and watch a good movie while eating enough ice cream to make Natsu sick!" I yelled. We laughed together as I slipped one of the funniest movies of all time into the DVD player. Little did Levy know that I was planning for her "man" to confess his true feelings that everyone knew about. Oh was Mira gonna love the set up that I had planned.

Levy shivered as she glimpsed a smile on Lucy's face that was cold enough to make even Mira feel scared.

* * *

Gemi-Lucy nodded to herself as she received her instructions from hime. She loved it when Hime was so demonic with her planning. Grinning to herself she realised that the guild was gonna go through craziness before Hime's ship was gonna get together the way that she wanted them too. The chaos that would be created today would beat the guild's record of destruction and confusion. Even more than that time when they switched bodies. Let the games begin.

* * *

It had started like any normal day to all the guild members. It was midday when things had started to get weird. Natsu had noticed that Lucy had gone out for a bit and came back different. He knew that the girl in front of him was not Lucy. It looked exactly like Lucy and sounded like Lucy but it was not the girl that he loved. Yes, Natsu was not as dense as everyone presumed him to be but in fact was quite sure of his feelings towards the blond bombshell. It was later on in the day that he realised the difference. This Lucy-look-alike smelled nothing like his crush. In fact it smelled of magic and trouble. To Natsu it reminded him of Loke and only then did he realize that his partner had switched places with one of her spirits. He sighed as he knew that something big was going to happen that day. All that he needed to wait. He sighed again as he wished that he could get a whiff of her tantalising scent. He shivered as he realised how alike that it was to the way the Ichiya followed Erza around when he visited the guild.

"Hey flame brain, you finally realising the true strength of my power." Gray shouted from across the table.

"Oy stripper what the hell are you talking about!" Natsu screamed right back

"Your shivering like crazy man." Gray quickly yelled back. Oh it was so on. And that is how the tenth brawl of the day started.

* * *

Gajeel sat in the corner of the guild, sulking quietly as he munched on some of the iron nails he had found around the guild hall. The brawl had just ended as Erza's third cake of the day had been crushed by Elfman's misplaced foot. He cringed as he remembered her iron fist smashing into Elfman's face leaving behind a very angry black eye. He sighed as he recalled that he hadn't seen bookworm in a while. His feelings were too strong for the girl. It was clear that she felt the same way back but he wasn't gonna do anything about it. Even if he did make a move he wouldn't be able to look at her without recalling every single bruise that he had caused on her fragile body. He could still feel her blood running down his hands. He clenched his hands and leaned back against the wall. Out of nowhere he was hit with one of the bar stools. His body flew backwards crashing into the wall. He blinked as he sat there against the wall as Lucy was grinning at him.

"What the hell Bunny Girl, what was that for?!" The guild was silent. Lucy never started any brawls occasionally she would end them. She continued to grin at him. He shivered, her smile was like Mirajane's when she was pissed off. Suddenly there was a golden light around Lucy. The guild was shocked with what they saw when the light faded. There standing, was no longer Lucy but instead, Gildarts. Gildarts stared at himself, realising just how old he really looked, he silently weeped at the lack of ladies running towards him, specifically his own daughter. Gemi-Gildarts ran to Gajeel aiming for his face with magic his fist, similar to Natsu's own punches. The entire wall behind Gajeel vanished in an instant, before Gemi-Gildarts turned back to Lucy. Almost the entire guild was extremely confused by the whole incident. Few had put together that it was indeed Gemini in front of them but they were beyond confused on why Gemini was attacking Gajeel.

"You BASTARD!" Lucy screamed at Gajeel. He stood back wondering what he had done to anger the blonde celestial mage.

"Where the hell is Levy, you idiot?! I found her behind the guild crying, metalhead. All because of you and your inability to forgive yourself!" Gajeel was shocked, he had thought that Levy's feelings were only a simple crush that she would get over. Unlike his own feelings which he knew would only grow stronger.

"Well maybe it's a good thing that Shrimp is getting over me." he stated quietly.\

Lucy ran towards Gajeel and punched him straight in the face, so hard that his body went flying into the bar. Silence continued as Gajeel got up only for his collar to be grabbed and his whole body pulled upward.

"You baka! You think it's okay that she cried because she was doubting herself? She was wondering why you even talk to her in the first place? She loves you Gajeel . She isn't gonna give up. Not now not ever! How long will it take for you to understand, you dense iron-eating dragonslayer!" Gemi-Lucy was now panting. She took a deep breathe before continuing on much calmer than before.

"Levy has already forgiven you for the whole Phantom Lord incident. And so has Lucy-hime. Go get her Gajeel before Lucy-sama herself comes to kick your ass to the moon." With that Gemi-Lucy turned back into Gemini and waved to the rest of the guild before leaving for the celestial realm. It was then as if unfrozen that the rest of the guild returned to its normal self. Gajeel quickly got up and ran out of the guild. Nobody stopped him.

* * *

Levy had fallen asleep on her couch half-way through the movie. The poor girl had tired herself out from all the emotions that had run through her that day. With that Lucy silently got up to put away the two mugs. While at the sink she heard two soft knocks on the door. She quickly opened the door to find herself faced to one panting iron-dragonslayer. She moved her index finger to her mouth to keep the man silent. He nodded as he immediately understood. He moved into the apartment as she pointed to the couch where he found a peaceful Levy. He swooped her into his large arms, carrying her bridal-style. He frowned as he smelt the salt from her and noticed the tear stains along her cheeks. He moved toward the front door which Lucy was still holding open. He nodded to her and whispered "Thanks bunny girl." Before walking out. Lucy grinned to herself as he left, as she knew that he would take care of her and make her happy. She couldn't wait for the juicy details that she would pryout of Levy tomorrow.

* * *

I felt a slight sway from side to side as I slept. I stretched slightly to find something blocking my arm. Slowly I tried to push further expecting it to be a pile of my books, only for whatever it was to rumble slightly, giving out a gently "gihihihi". I immediately froze. Gradually I opened my eyes to see piercing red ones staring back at me. His fangs were protruding slightly from his full tooth grin that I rarely saw in the first place. I could feel the rush of red towards my cheeks as I realised the position I was in.

"Hey Gajeel." I said quietly.

"Hi shrimp." he grinned back at me.

"What are you doing Gajeel?" I questioned as he continued to walk.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart bookworm. I'm taking you home." I gaped at his answer. Confused to no avail.

" Gajeel put me down, I can walk by myself you know." I sighed expecting to be put down.

"Nope." He replied rudely. "I am never letting you go Shrimp." He said as he chucked me over his shoulder as if I was a sack of potatoes. I flushed an even brighter red.

"Gajeel…?" I was so confused on what was going on. The man sighed before continuing on.

"You heard me shrimp. You're so small that sometimes its almost impossible to find you. But even then I would search for you. You know I really…." he paused as I held in my breathe.

"Goddamit shrimp, I love you, you got that? cause I'm not saying that again! You know that words aren't my thing! They are yours that's why you're the bookworm."

"Gajeel put me down." I commanded with a strong voice. I needed to see his face. See if it was real and not some sort of messed up dream. He gently brought me back down to the solid ground, his arms lingered around my waist for several moments before pulling back. I looked up to his face to stare into his ruby red eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. In them I saw the same love that I felt for him reflected back at me. I reached upwards allowing my hand to slide onto both of his cheeks. His eyes widened as my I tilted my head upwards to reach his own. However even on my tiptoes I could only reach his neck. I kissed the side of it. Moving back down I grinned at the man whose shadow completely covered my own. He stood there shocked for a moment. For seconds he stayed there still. In one agile movement he quickly brought his face right above mine.

His lips touched my own as I quickly reached upwards to wrap my arms around his neck as a reflex. He lips glided against my own with a hungry passion that I didn't know he possessed. He rough lips almost devoured my own as I returned the kiss with as much passion. I pushed my lips closer to his own to deepen the kiss. It felt as if there was no reason to breathe. That this was what was meant to be. We stood there, locked in each other's embrace, for who knows how long, before we had to part for the oxygen our bodies were craving. I grinned to him as he turned his head slightly in hopes of hiding his blush. I couldn't help but tease him.

"Is the famous Gajeel Redfox blushing?" I said with a grin. Immediately he turned and said, without missing a beat, "Shutup! Your one to talk shrimp!"

Only then did I realise that my face was as flushed as his own. He slowly moved his large, hand to mine and held it in his warm palm. I clenched my fingers around his and we continued walking to my apartment, hand in hand. Perfectly attuned to the other, extremely pleased with the way that the evening turned out.

 **Fin**


End file.
